Just Cause
Just Cause is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season. Tagline While patrolling a stretch of Hydran space, Neleras suggested something to that could change her life forever, as well as his own life. But that suggestion has its lot of consequences, both for him, Annika and the rest of the crew. Summary Act One Before they could set out on a mission to a M-class planet, the bridge officers heard Neleras' musings, saying that promotion among the Tal Shiar is often tied to familial obligations. He also revealed in his log that the ones who obtained the genetic material from Seven of Nine in order to clone her were double agents. For this special occasion, Annika and Neleras wear their dress uniforms, while the latter is scrambling for a way to propose Annika. In the meantime, Taev Radaik is busy organizing the soon-to-be wedding banquet in Ten Forward, while Annika's choice is being criticized by some crewmen. Act Two After having the crew hand out artificial flowers to Annika, Neleras proposes her on the bridge. Escorted by security redshirts, she goes down the turbolift to Ten Forward. The wedding begins, with Taev Radaik acting as the celebrant because the commanding officer was the one getting married. After lengthy speeches and sayings about love in marriage, and what it is supposed to be, the couple pronounces its marriage vows. They also kissed each other in public as the banquet was almost to be started. They also called for a honeymoon somewhere near their current location, when they just started eating. Act Three During the banquet, Annika drinks her first bottle of Hydran wine, Château Meidum, 247 vintage. Putal quarrels with Vox'ula when he first tried to eat gagh, also criticizing the Cardassian's gagh choice. Also, the married couple slips away when the insurance bill has arrived. They realize that the couple's insurance bill has tripled, but only partly, because of the destruction of Romulus, with Annika's collection of World of Warcraft items in the ready room being uprated. However, Annika says that the Federation has greater, and more valuable, collections of such items than hers. Act Four Before they could decide on a honeymoon destination, they ask Putal in astrometrics to help the couple out and, after computing the closest possible destinations, they settled for Krant. Brianna Reiss then tells the couple that there are subspace highways as she takes the helm. Upon arriving in the Krant system, the first officer scans the planet for life supportability. Once beamed down to the planet, the newlywed couple started playing World of Warcraft, with Neleras totally helpless and, as such, asking her to tell him a few things about the game and the current status of WoW from a medical standpoint, as he was introduced to her guild. Act Five Ulduar then tells the couple that they were beamed down to a cybercafé in Kaxol, a small town on Krant. The Krantians were undaunted, because this planet lived by operating a maximum-security prison for the non-Hydran criminals of the Hydran Kingdom. Neleras was told a few things about playing an Affliction warlock, telling him that he must learn both Life Tap and Death Coil to be effective. Once they have stopped playing, they have taken a room at a nearby hotel and they had a somewhat intelligent conversation over a glass of mead, with Annika telling her how she came to be a WoW expert. External link *Just Cause on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes